


Adore You

by Canacancer



Series: Affection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canacancer/pseuds/Canacancer
Summary: Hari ini Sabtu, dan yang Alexa inginkan hanya Mingyu
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125941
Kudos: 4





	Adore You

_He Pinned her rough to the wall, locking every possible movement she might do. sweat dripped down to her spine, teasing every goosebumps he ever sent her._ Dinding disekitar mereka dijadikan sandaran penuh, melawan gravitasi demi memenuhi birahi. _His lips exploring her soft skin, devour her to her core._ Panas, panas, panas. Pendingin ruangan sepenuhnya tak berguna, keduanya dibakar sensasi. Tangan mereka bermain kesana kemari, mencari celah mencapai puncak tertinggi.

" _Gyu... nghh.. slo-fuck, slow down Gyu..."_ Si wira yang namanya dipanggil menulikan telinganya, gerakannya berbanding terbalik dengan titah perempuan digendongannya. _His hand move fast, filled her lower cavity with pleasure and 3 of his fingers. His smirk shows every single thought inside his head, the evil and the cloud nine he expected to be reached by both of them. Her hand squeezed his broad shoulder hard._

"Lexa.. you-anjing jangan _clenching, you taking me so well.. hhh Baby girl_..." _He showered her with kisses, while his fingers speed increased._ Jari-jari si lelaki bergerak lebih cepat dari hembusan angin. Memutar, menarik, menusuk. Yang dipermainkan hanya bisa pasrah, menjadi lemah ketika semua titiknya dijarah. Lenguhan menggema sampai ke sela-sela sudut apartemen kecil si wanita, mengabaikan fakta betapa tidak kedap suaranya dinding di sekitar mereka.

"Jangan.." Gyu yang namanya sedari tadi disebut menggeram rendah, darahnya naik dan mendidih. Penyebab utamanya berasal dari friksi, yang diciptakan wanita digendongannya. Bukannya berhenti, gesekan yang ia ciptakan malah lebih liar. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat, memancing yang namanya Gyu, agar tidak lebih bertele-tele dalam kegiatan mereka malam ini. Lelaki tinggi itu menarik dirinya, melangkah pelan menuju ruangan yang teramat ia kenal.

Menutup pintu dengan kaki jenjangnya, lalu membiarkan sisa malam itu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

***

Mingyu namanya, lelaki setinggi 6 kaki dengan rambut cokelat yang selalu terlihat rapi (pengecualian jika jemari lentik Alexa ikut bertandang di sela-selanya). Wira berumur 27 itu bukti dari segalanya yang indah, contoh yang tepat untuk kata sempurna. Si pemain bass yang tangannya selalu penuh guna, menggambar, memetik gitar, memotong sayuran, atau bahkan mengacaukan Alexa. Alexa mengenal Mingyu sebaik ia mengenali dirinya sendiri, _and vice-versa_.

Mingyu itu-

" _Lex, my phone_ " Tangan Alexa menggapai dengan acuh, mencari benda persegi kesayangan Mingyu.

" _Tell your alarm to shut the fuck up_ , Gyu" Lelaki itu terkekeh, ketika Alexa menyerah mencari _handphone_ Mingyu. Keduanya kembali memejamkan mata, ditemani bunyi alarm yang enggan untuk berhenti. Hari ini hari sabtu, dan sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk keduanya tetap berada di atas ranjang, tanpa sehelai benangpun sampai salah satu dari perut mereka berbunyi. Biasanya jika sudah begitu, Mingyu akan menjadi yang bangkit pertama kali, menyiapkan makan dengan tubuh yang polos. Liar memang, _but that's how Alexa and Mingyu keep up with their hormones_.

Masih seperti sabtu-sabtu biasanya, keduanya nyenyak berpelukan dengan sesekali kecupan manis jatuh di rambut lembut Alexa. Rutinitas pengantin baru yang selalu mereka lakukan, bahkan ketika mereka tidak menyandang satu persenpun dari titel itu.

Kantuk yang hilang sejak beberapa menit lalu, rupanya mempertahankan kelopak Mingyu untuk tetap terbuka. Iseng tangannya bergerak sensual, mengelus punggung lembut Alexa. Sesekali jemarinya menggerayang lebih rendah, menyumbangkan kontribusinya untuk membangunkan kobaran api milik Alexa.

"masih pagi, _Sir. we have all day_ "

" _I doubt it, Princess_ " Alexa mengadahkan kepalanya cepat, menatap Mingyu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Malam ini ada _event_ , mau ikut?" Mingyu menyambung pernyataannya, mengkonfirmasi bahwa sabtu kali ini bukan hanya untuk mereka berdua. Gelengan menjadi jawaban Alexa, wajah cantiknya dihiasi bibir yang mengerucut. Mingyu terkekeh lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan kecupan ringan di bibir. "Makanya, sekali-sekali nonton gue dong. _I look good when I fret my bass, you won't regret_."

Alexa mendengus dipelukan Mingyu, jemarinya memutar abstrak di dada bidang si pria.

" _Nah, you look better when your fingers inside of me_ " Sekonyong-konyongnya Mingyu yang dipancing, jemarinya otomatis bergerak turun. Naik, turun, berputar. Semua yang nikmat ia curahkan, memanjakan Alexa dibawah kontrolnnya. Mengkonversi pembicaraan acak mereka menjadi desahan nikmat. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keduanya, pun dengan matahari yang semakin di atas kepala.

Tak ingin kalah tanding melawan Mingyu, jemari Alexa ikut berkontribusi. Diselimutinya kepunyaan Mingyu, dinaik turunkan dengan ritme terlewat pelan.

"Anj-anjing, anjing, anjing"

Yang dipermainkan menggeram rendah, tubuhnya mati rasa, membatu saat Alexa mengambil alih. _She showered his abdomen with kisses, lower to his hardened rod._

Bibirnya menjelajah,

memainkan puncak milik Mingyu yang berwarna kemerahan.

Jarinya sesekali naik, memutar noktah indah di dada Mingyu. Dikecupnya nikmat cairan bening di puncak Mingyu, mengeraskan batang yang sudah keras. Mulutnya meraup, mengopong untuk menyelimuti Mingyu. Konstan kepalanya ber-ritme, naik dan turun. Lidahnya tak ingin kalah, ikut berputar saat ujungnya dalam dekapan. _He hold her head_ , keeping her movement right after she put him in. Gerakan Alexa semakin cepat, dibantu Mingyu yang mengejar surgawinya.

Mingyu benar-benar hampir menembakkan benihnya, andai saja nada dering telpon sialan tidak berbunyi. Keduanya berhenti, beralih mencari letak _handphone_ yang sejak tadi belum ditemukan. Nama Jeonghan menjadi yang terpampang lebar di layar, Mingyu menarik napasnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan si _manager_.

"Kenapa kak?" Alexa kembali ke kegiatan utamanya, memainkan milik Mingyu sementara si dia sedang dalam panggilan.

" _Rehearsal_ dulu ya jam 2, yang lain udah pada di jalan. Lo daritadi gak buka grup makanya gue telpon, cepetan ya Gyu."

"Agak telat ya Kak"

"Jangan lama-lama, Sasa aja udah dateng duluan."

Mingyu menggeram frustasi, _euphoria_ nya hilang dalam sekali kedip. Hari sabtunya kacau, dan ia butuh pelepasan sesegera mungkin. Dibaliknya Alexa dengan cepat, masuk dan bergerak tak kalah cepat. Brutal, liar, dan sedikit kasar. Sesekali Alexa mengecupi wajahnya, berusaha meredam sepersekian persen amarah didalam Mingyu.

" _I'm on my pill_ " jadilah Mingyu bergerak semakin liar, menggempur Alexa tanpa ampun. Geraknya cepat, abstrak, dan sedikit kacau. Tubuhnya benar-benar bekerja lebih keras, berusaha mencapai apapun yang disebut sebagai nikmat. Geraman tertahan dan hangat di bawah sana, menjadi penanda Mingyu yang telah mencapai tujuannya.

Lelaki itu berpindah cepat, melangkah menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Alexa yang masih menikmati pelepasannya.

"Jangan nyetir sambil marah, _you don't wanna die before your wedding day aren't you_?" Mingyu tertawa lepas, sesaat setelah kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Lelaki itu mengecup Alexa cepat, tubuhnya bergerak mengambil baju di dalam lemari.

"Marah sih, Sasa terus yang nonton, lo malah gak pernah." Alexa berdiri, membantu jemari Mingyu memasang gesper. Tubuh telanjangnya dipeluk lelaki itu, sesekali bahunya dikecupi.

"Nghh... lo tau sendiri, ahh-gimana gue sama Sa-hh-Sasa" Mingyu lagi-lagi terkekeh, oh tolong diingat betapa sukanya Alexa mendengar kekehan Mingyu.

"Iya-iya, nanti aja ya nonton gue konser solo disini biar gak ada Sasa" Mingyu mengecup bibir ranum Alexa untuk terakhir kalinya, tubuh tingginya berbalik.

Meninggalkan apartemen mereka, menyisakan Alexa di kamar mereka, dengan sisa kecupan hangat bekas bibirnya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow update story so please bare with me :(  
> the chat update will be on twitter @parkian__


End file.
